Lorraine Grint
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Bienvenidos de nuevo, hoy me paso por aquí para dejaros este fic, dedicando a la Srta. Lorena Loony. Y si le agrada, decirle que continuaré la trama. Pero de momento, le dejo un poco con la intriga de lo que ocurrirá. Ésto..., es sólo el principio, Srta. Grint... Espero que os guste :)


El primer copo de nieve de la noche del 1 de enero del siglo XIX. La señorita Lorraine se deslizó tan rápido como pudo buscando el motel de la dirección que llevaba justo en su mano derecha. Lo ojeaba desesperada mientras buscaba con la mirada el número más próximo. La nieve comenzaba a caer con más insistencia armiñando sus cabellos castaños pero con un toque rojizo.

Después de 20 minutos caminando sin cesar, cuando la nieve y el frío ya logró calarse en sus huesos a pesar de la cantidad de ropajes que llevaba consigo. Sus labios de un color rosado, se tiñeron de un color rojo carmesí e incluso morado. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, y no lograba ver más allá alguna luz que le indicase la dirección de su motel. Cansada de seguir y con los músculos engarrotados por la baja temperatura, se dispuso a parar un momento. El agua presente en el aliento se condensaba en pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el frío aire exterior, formándose así una neblina parecida al humo del tabaco. Unos gritos a sus espaldas la hicieron sobresaltar y rápidamente dejó de darle la espalda a aquella advertencia.

—¡Largo de aquí, bruja!

—¡El diablo yace bajo esas vigas! ¡El diablo! ¡Oh Dios mío, el diablo!

Lorraine guardó silencio con una mirada aguzada y sus sentidos puestos en esas peligrosas calles. Se arregló la bufanda colocándosela de manera que sólo sus ojos podían verse despejados. Gracias a ellos, captó una imagen a lo alto de aquella taberna. Un hombre afilando un par de cuchillos o tijeras. Tenía los cabellos desordenados, o al menos eso podía verse desde la distancia a la que ella estaba. La mujer despachada se acercaba, y rápidamente Lorraine se pegó a una de las esquinas de la calle... Fleet, eso es. La cale Fleet pudo ver en un cartel sobre su testa. Cerró los ojos, escuchando los balbuceos de aquella señora al borde de la locura.

—El diablo...

—Esa mujer está como una regadera...

—_¡Alms, alms! For a miserable ¡woman! On a miserable ¡chilly mornin'!... —_expresó en un tono melódico desquiciante.

Lorraine al ver desaparecer por la callejuela a la mujer se deslizó rápidamente hasta la taberna, el único lugar iluminado de aquel lugar en aquella fría noche. Entró y una campanita sobre ella sonó ocasionando que así la mujer de cabellos ensortijados tras la barra de bar se sorprendiese enormemente.

—¡Un cliente!

—Ho-hola... —sonrió Lorraine algo nerviosa. Dedujo con rapidez que no aparecían muchos consumidores por aquella taberna.

—¡Pasa, pasa! ¡No te quedes ahí, querida! —salió de detrás de la barra y acogió su bufanda y su abrigo sin permiso alguno. Lo colocó en las perchas del costado de la puerta y la hizo sentarse—. Habrás pasado mucho frío ahí fuera, tesoro... Tendrás hambre.

—Pues lo cierto es que... —no le dejó acabar.

—Sí, sí... Lo sé, querida, lo sé... —se adelantó de nuevo hacia el interior del mostrador y sacó un par de empanadillas crudas.

Lorraine alzó la mano queriendo decir algo pero decidió callarse con intuición de que esa mujer no la escucharía.

—¿Cómo te llamas, tesoro? —dijo la mujer.

—Lorraine. Lorraine Grint.

—Oh ya... ¿Y de dónde vienes? —salió de allí, buscando algo con nerviosismo. ¿Qué buscaba?...

Lorraine recordó y buscó el papel de la dirección entre los pliegues de su abrigo. Desvió su mirada hacia el perchero y se levantó rebuscando entre los bolsillos.

—Maldita sea...

—¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

—No, no se preocupe... —continuó buscando, mirando el suelo y introduciendo una y otra vez su mano en los bolsillos del abrigo. Abrió la puerta mientras la señora que tenía detrás no le quitaba ojo de encima.

El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, así que difícil sería encontrar el dichoso papelito. Volvió a cerrar y se sentó de nuevo intentando recordar el nombre del motel, pero era tan sumamente complicado que no consiguió siquiera recordar la primera letra.

—Disculpe... ¿No conocerá de ningún motel cerca de aquí?

—Motel, motel... —agarró una botella de vino y la llevó hasta la mesa de su clienta—. No, ninguno —sonrió—. Lo cierto es que estas calles están últimamente muy poco pobladas, ¿sabe?

Lorraine asintió con una sonrisa forzada, sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

—Espera aquí, querida... Voy a llevar las empanadillas al horno. Te encantarán —concluyó mientras bajaba hacia una especie de sótano.

Lorraine se quedó mirando el local, bastante sucio a primera vista. Se mordió el labio al recordar que las empanadillas que iba a comerse estaban entre toda esa suciedad, y a saber qué fue de la fecha de su caducidad. Escuchó unos pasos que hicieron crujir las escaleras. Volteó su mirada hacia el sótano, pero la puerta no se abría, y el sonido no parecía venir de allí. Una sombra con una especie de iluminación acababa de aparecer en los escalones que comunicaban con la planta de arriba. El hombre que anteriormente había visto en la ventana bajaba con un candelabro, pero tenía su mirada baja en los peldaños por los que iba avanzando. Al alzar la mirada se quedó quieto. El corazón de Lorraine latió con más fuerza. El silencio permaneció en la estancia, pero el hombre continuó inspeccionándola con la mirada, maldiciendo que no tuviera barba que afeitar.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo él con una voz ronca y no muy gozosa de la presencia de la chica.

Lorraine se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

—Lorraine. Lorraine Grint —repitió por segunda vez aquella noche.

—Está cerrado —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No lo parece. Ya he... elegido que voy a tomar.

Pero el barbero se quedó quieto al ver su rostro, le era familiar, o al menos eso le pareció.

—He dicho que está cerrado —tajó.

—¿Es usted el dueño del local? —dijo un tanto molesta Lorraine.

No contestó.

—Quien calla otorga... Entonces no tengo por qué marcharme.

Todd sintió la ira en su garganta y el estorbo del candelabro en su mano. Lo dejó sobre una de las mesas y se acercó a ella apretando los dientes. Pero mantuvo la calma de nuevo al observar sus ojos. Aguantó y le dijo esta vez calmado—: Vamos a cerrar ya.

—Bien, entonces esperaré a tomar mis empanadillas y me iré —sentenció Lorraine.

El barbero quiso hablar, pero un portazo le hizo callar. Era la mujer de antes, con la bandeja y las empanadillas ya preparadas.

—Sra. Lovett

_Así que así se llamaba... _

—Creí haber acordado un horario —se alejó de la chica.

—Oh, vamos, Sr. Todd... No sea así con la Srta. Lorraine... Es nuestra primera clienta... —le dedicó una sonrisa a la muchacha, que fue correspondida— Ten, aquí tienes, querida —se inclinó hacia la mesa de Lorraine entregándole las empanadas calientes.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras se planteaba si probarlas o no. _Vamos, Lorraine... Al menos dales una buena impresión... _Se aventuró a probar un pedazo, y no estaban del todo mal.

A Todd pareció ocurrírsele una ligera idea. Se acercó a la muchacha y se colocó tras ella.

Lorraine escuchó el _swing _de la navaja y volteó los ojos hacia su espalda sin girar el cuello, dejó de comer, masticando con una lentitud extraordinaria.

—¿Hace cuanto que no se corta el pelo, Srta. Lorraine?...

—¿Disculpe? —alzó una ceja y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

—Creo que debería tratar de sanar las puntas de su... —acarició con el dorso de su dedo corazón la mejilla de la muchacha, que estaba aún más pálida que cuando entró—, cabello... —susurró.

Lorraine viró la silla y le miró fijamente, atrevida.

—Creo que puedo permitirme continuar con este corte, gracias.

Todd apretó los dientes y el labio le tembló de la rabia. Aquella joven le recordaba demasiado a su preciada Lucy. _Benjamin Barker murió... No dejes que la muchacha influya en tus recuerdos, Todd... _Le dijo un pedacito de su conciencia. Miró a la Sra. Lovett, diciéndole con la mirada que no le agradaba esa idea. Ella por el contrario, le guiñó un ojo, tenía la situación controlada. Todd miró una vez más a la muchacha con hastío, y volvió a su zona de trabajo.

—¿Y no tienes donde ir, querida?

—Mañana buscaré ese dichoso motel —dijo dándole el último mordisco a la empanada.

—A mí me hace falta un ayudante... ¿Tal vez alguien que haga buena publicidad de nuestro negocio? —sonrió con malicia.

Lorraine se señaló a sí misma.

—Si quisieras, podría beneficiarte un lugar en el que dormir, y un suelo con el que sobrevivir... —la tentó.

_Tendría que estudiar las posibilidades... _Pensó. Pero al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba, recordó el rostro de aquel hombre, y pensó en verle todos los días, poder conversar, saber más acerca de él, del misterio que le envolvía.. Lorraine sentía curiosidad, y no era para nada mediocre. Adoraba los retos, arriesgarlo todo por un poco de acción.

—Acepto.


End file.
